vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire with Fire
is the twenty-first episode of the second season of and forty-third episode of the series. Summary A FAMILY DIVIDED — After discovering that he’s been betrayed by his own siblings, Klaus teams up with an unlikely ally and sets off on a warpath, hell bent on revenge. Amidst the news that Klaus is on the loose, Elijah, Rebekah and Freya move forward with their plan to lure Dahlia to the compound and take her down once and for all. Meanwhile, Hayley and Jackson attempt to escape through the flooded bayou, even as Marcel finds himself hunted by a dangerous new threat. Finally, Davina is presented with an offer that could allow her the chance to bring back Kol, though it will require her to make a life-altering decision. Cami and Vincent also appear. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith Recurring Cast *Nishi Munshi as Gia *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson *Claudia Black as Dahlia *Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Rebekah (in Eva's body) *Debra Mooney as Mary Dumas Uncredited *Blake/Charlie as Hope Mikaelson Co-Starring *Javier Carasquillo as Kurt *Nina Repeta as Melinda *Donny Boaz as Guy *Allie McCulloch as Female Trivia *Antagonists: Dahlia and Niklaus Mikaelson. *Vincent tells Davina that the reason the covens wanted him as leader was because he was an outsider and that that was why they would accept Davina. He also tells her that, as regent, she could prevent any future event such as the Harvest from ever happening again. She tells him that she is only accepting because it would give her the power to bring Kol back. *Klaus tells Dahlia that what he has planned for Hayley is far worse than death. Klaus has Dahlia reactivate the Crescent Wolves Curse, binding the pack, including Hayley and Jackson to their wolf forms except for on a full moon. This was punishment for trying to take Hope. *It has been shown that Klaus can get the jump on Elijah if Elijah attacks him in anger as he did in this episode and Klaus told him he should have known better than to do that and then stabbed him, in past fights Elijah has been more than able to hold his own against Klaus as in season 3 of TVD when he fought Klaus just after being undaggered by Damon and therefore was still weakened, Elijah has only ever shown hints of the monster behind the red door but has never fully let him out so it is unknown at present who would really be the stronger of the two if this was to occur, but the fact that Esther had to contain that side of Elijah behind the red door hints that it must be a very strong side and Klaus himself said to Elijah in a previous episode of TO that Elijah was an even bigger monster than him. * Klaus stabs Elijah with Papa Tunde's Blade after compelling Gia to kill herself in front of Elijah. Later, Cami pulls it out. ** The scene is similar to when Stefan compelled Andie to kill herself when he said so. She eventually did, while Stefan prevented Damon from doing anything. ** This occurred in the Vampire Diaries, Season Three, Episode 1 (''The Birthday''). *Davina becomes the new regent, promising the witches that she would stand up against the vampires and anyone who stood in their way, including Klaus. *Klaus hangs Marcel upside down to bleed him of vervain - he suggested the same thing to Rebekah in TVD season 3, Episode 18 (''The Murder of One'') - when she tortured Damon. * Cami reveals to Elijah that Klaus got into her head and told her to play along. He tells her that he knows Dahlia's secret and the way to kill her. * Rebekah kills herself to stop a compelled Marcel from having to kill her, returning to her old body. ** It is interesting to note that Klaus compelling Marcel to kill Rebekah should she try to leave is very similar to when he compelled Stefan to kill Elena when the clock ran out. ** This occurred in the Vampire Diaries, Season 3, Episode 5 (''The Reckoning''). Continuity *Gia was last seen in Exquisite Corpse. *Mary was last seen in I Love You, Goodbye. *Cassie, Monique and Abigail were mentioned by Davina. The latter ones were last seen in From a Cradle to a Grave, while Cassie was last seen in Sanctuary. *Aiden was mentioned by Freya in this episode. He was killed by Dahlia in ''When the Levee Breaks''. His corpse was last seen in ''City Beneath The Sea'' *Klaus mentions 'The Red Door' to Elijah. Elijah really vamps out and tried to attack but in his anger he doesn't realize that Klaus has something up his sleeve both literally and figuratively speaking and Klaus stabs him with Papa Tunde's Blade. *Josephine was mentioned by Gia. She was killed by Dahlia in ''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' and was last seen as a reanimated corpse in ''When the Levee Breaks''.'' Body Count * Vampires at Marcel's compound - killed by Klaus * Eight random party-goers - drained of blood - killed by Klaus * Gia - burned in sunlight - killed by Klaus (through compulsion) * Eva Sinclair (body only) - suicide - killed by Rebekah Behind the Scenes Cultural References * "Fire with Fire" is an American action film released on November 6, 2012 directed by David Barrett. Quotes '''Extended Promo' :[[Rebekah Mikaelson|'Rebekah']] (to [[Camille O'Connell |'Cami']]): "The coffin's empty and he's nowhere to be found." :[[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']] (to [[Hayley and Jackson |'Hayley and Jackson']]): "It'll come as no surprise to learn that things will not be ending well for you." :[[Rebekah Mikaelson|'Rebekah']] (to [[Freya Mikaelson|'Freya']]): "He'd kill anyone who'd try to take his daughter." :[[Freya Mikaelson|'Freya']] (to [[Rebekah Mikaelson|'Rebekah']]): "Isn't it Hayley?" :[[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']] (to [[Dahlia|'Dahlia']]): "I'm beginning to feel like my old self again." :[[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']] (to [[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']]): "Come on, brother." :[[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']]: "No!" ---- Clip #1 Dahlia (to Klaus): "My deadline has come and gone and yet you bring me here." Klaus (to Dahlia): "I find it fitting. This is where Freya plotted her own treachery." Dahlia: "When I granted you the strength to overcome that dagger's curse, I assumed you would thank me by taking swift and merciless action." Klaus: "Am I allowed to trapeze around in this monsoon you created?" Dahlia: "This storm is to stop your family from running with the child. So I wonder, are you having second thoughts about standing against them? They are the family after all, who left you here to rot." Klaus: "I assure you there are no second thoughts." Dahlia: "We struck a bargain for the benefit of your child so that she would be delivered to me safely and be content by the presence of her father. Make no mistake, I will take her. With or without you." ---- Clip #2 Vincent (to Davina): "Listen Davina, the right of supplication is just a formality; You meet the Elders and you show a little bit of respect." Davina (to Vincent): "What happened to just telling them I'm gonna be regent?" Vincent: "They only listened to me when they thought I was accepting the job and if it's gonna be you, we've gotta grease some wheels." Davina: "The covens aren't just gonna chose me and I mean for that matter, why'd they want you?" Vincent: "Because they think I'm a selfless saint who betrayed his wife to save a bunch of kids. Hmm.... and if I've got no one to answer to, I'm less inclined to play favourites. Basically, I'm an outsider. Just like you." Davina: "You know, I was put to death by people like this. They sacrificed me and my friends for nothing." Vincent: "Yeah....and there's reason you'd have the power to make sure nothing like that ever happened again." Davina: "I'm only doing this because you said it will give me the power I need to bring back Kol." ---- Clip #3 Human #1: "Dah. Dah. Dah. Dah. (laughs) Dah. Dah." [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: "Good evening. I wonder if you could help me? I'm feeling a bit famished." Human #1: "I'm sorry. I don't have any change." Klaus: "Well that's no problem, mate. I'll just help myself." ---- Inside Clip Camille (to Rebekah): "What do you mean he's gone?" Rebekah: "Exactly that. The coffin's empty and he is nowhere to be found. It I had to guess, I'd say he's planning a long list of cruel and unusual punishments for his treacherous siblings." Dahlia '(to 'Klaus): "''A''re you having second thoughts about standing against them? They are the family after all, who left you here to rot." Dahlia: "I will take what is owed to me and if the mother resists or attempts to run, I will kill her myself." Klaus (to Dahlia): "I have something planned for Hayley that's far worse than death." Dahlia (to Klaus): "Have you had your fill?" Klaus: "Indeed. I'm beginning to feel like my old self again." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 2x21 Extended Promo - Fire With Fire HD The Originals - Fire with Fire Clip 1 The Originals - Fire with Fire Clip 2 The Originals - Fire with Fire Clip 3 The Originals - Inside Fire with Fire Pictures |-|Promotional= The_Originals_-_Episode_2x20.jpg OR221a 0403b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OR221b 0073b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OR221b 0094b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OR221b 0496b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg Episode 2.21 - Fire With Fire (3) 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OR222a 0001r.jpg OR222a 0047r.jpg OR222a 0122r.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the scenes= References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Two Category:Episodes featuring all main characters